The Devil's Puppet Part 3 Final
by SilentAutumn
Summary: The last part of "The Devil's Puppet". Arthur's plan finally comes into action on the day of Francis's death. Sorry for the short summary. I may make another series with two different characters.


Seven weeks. Arthur had secluded himself within the storage room of the hospital. He was deep in thought, trying to find a way to save the patient from his death. "No . . . that will not work." The reaper could not think of anything to save his friend without one of them dying. But then Arthur remembered something Francis said, ". . . I know I sound selfish, but why?" Selfishness. It's not a good thing by the way Francis said that. Arthur could not be selfish. He knew what he had to do now.

Seven and a half weeks. Arthur seemed depressed. He often hid from Francis and would rather be left alone. Finally, Francis decided to confront Arthur. "Arthur," Francis said to the reaper, "Are you feeling okay?" That snapped Arthur out of his thoughts, "Wha? Y-yeah I'm fine." Francis knew Arthur was lying. "Remember what I said? You can tell me anything." Arthur turned his head away, "Yes I remember. But . . . I can't tell you." "Why not?" "I don't have to tell you _everything_ you know? Besides, you'll find out soon enough." What happened to Arthur's happy behavior a few weeks ago? It's not that Arthur is angry with Francis, but frustrated.

Arthur walked up to Francis, "H-hey, want to go outside?" Francis replied, "M-maybe later Arthur. I'm not feeling very well today." Arthur frowned, "Please? Just this one last time." "Arthur, I can't. The doctors won't let me anyway." "Oh. . ." That was all Arthur could get out of his mouth. He sat there on the desk until Francis fell asleep, and then went outside on his own.

Arthur sat outside on the bench and watched humans interact with each other. The nurse from a few weeks ago that was in love with Antonio was there, but with one of the doctors. By the way they behaved, it seemed that the doctor was indeed Antonio; the nurse must have "asked him out". Arthur watched them talk, and before Antonio left he touched lips with the nurse. Arthur has seen this before. It must be what humans call "kiss". The reaper never kissed anyone before, for that is only for people who love. If you like someone you hug them. Yes, Arthur has hugged Francis plenty of times. But kiss, he never has. Then again Arthur _did_ love Francis. Maybe he'll give Francis a kiss later.

Eight weeks. Only one more week until Francis's death. Arthur sighed, he was trembling. He was only nervous about what was about to happen in a week. Francis was bedridden, just like he was supposed to. The reaper tried to stop the trembling and walked back into Francis's hospital room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Francis was awake, "N-not so good. I'm sorry; I can't go outside today either." "It's alright, Francis. Just hang in there a little longer." Francis nodded weakly, "I will."

The two sat silent for a moment. Then Francis finally spoke, "Hey, Arthur. I have something to tell you." Arthur looked at Francis, "Yes?" "Y-you're my best friend, you know that? I like you, very much. I think if it wasn't for you I would be dead already." Arthur clenched his hands into fists, trying not to tremble, "Yeah. I like you a lot too, Francis. You're . . . my only friend." Francis smiled, "You deserve more friends than just me, Arthur. You're a wonderful, caring person." Arthur smiled back. Francis was his best friend, and friends watch out for each other. Arthur would most definitely watch out for Francis.

Francis could barely move. It was difficult for him to breathe, even with the oxygen mask. He knew he wouldn't live much longer. But Arthur . . . he had to live for Arthur. He knew his companion would be devastated if he died, then Arthur's job to keep Francis alive would fail. Francis wanted to go outside with Arthur. He knew the puppet loved sitting outside on the bench with Francis. He also noticed that Arthur was particularly fond of humans and flowers. He remembered that Arthur said to Francis once, "I'm glad that the only thing that hasn't changed after all my years of existing were the flowers. They never changed even through wars and fights and years." Francis liked flowers too. But it was more about their beauty and grace rather than staying the same.

Francis also noticed that Arthur would disappear. He remembered Arthur being with him when he fell asleep, but by the time Francis woke up Arthur would be gone. Maybe Arthur just liked isolation. Or Arthur was doing something he didn't want Francis to see. Oh well. Everyone has something they'd rather keep private, right? Francis would only assume that was the case. Hopefully Arthur would not be in the room when Francis dies. He wouldn't want the puppet to see that. And maybe if Francis was lucky, Arthur would be back where he was before he came to Francis. Then he wouldn't even know Francis was dead. Guess for now, the patient could only hope.

Eight and a half weeks. Arthur let out a sigh. He has to kill Francis in a few more days. Well, he is _supposed _to kill Francis in a few more days. Arthur remembered an important rule; never question Lord Death. But the reaper couldn't help but feel as though Lord Death has made a mistake. No, he would not let Lord Death have Francis's soul for an eternity. Arthur would not allow that. For Arthur and Francis were best friends. And Arthur would even defy his master to save Francis. He must. The patient deserved to live longer.

Francis was in pain. He knew his time was almost up. At least he got a visitor before he died. He must remember to thank Arthur for that. He wished he could have Arthur for the rest of life. If Francis never got lung disease, he would be healthy and happy. But then again, if Francis never got lung disease he would have never met Arthur. In a way Francis was glad he got lung disease. It gave him the chance to meet a wonderful person who would protect him.

Francis Bonnefoy's hours are up. Arthur walked into Francis hospital room at a slow pace. Francis was awake, and on the brink of death. Francis said weakly, "Oh Arthur. You came . . ." Arthur smiled a fake smile, "Yes. I have. It's my job." Then Arthur summoned Soul Scythe. Francis was confused, "W-what…?" Arthur's throat was tight again and the sharp pain in his stomach was back. Once again, Arthur was crying.

"I-I…" Arthur stuttered, ". . . No. I will not." Arthur made Soul Scythe go back to the underworld. ". . . Strike three." Arthur said. Francis was in utter shock and confusion, "Arthur…? Strike th-three..?" Arthur nodded, still crying, "I disobeyed my master three times. Strike one: I started feeling emotions. Strike two: I told you about my list of victims. And strike three: I did not kill you." "Kill me..?" Arthur walked up closer to Francis. There was a black flame engulfing the reaper's feet, it was beginning to work its way up Arthur's body, "Yes, Francis. I am a Reaper of Death. The Grim Reaper. My mission was to murder you and send your soul to the underworld. I was never supposed to protect you; I was supposed to kill you!" Francis was beginning to cry as well, "I-I don't understand. . ." Arthur embraced Francis tightly, "I have a question for you now." Francis eyes widened, "Y-yes..?" "Do you love me?" There was a pause. Then Francis smiled weakly, "Yes, I love you. Very much." Arthur smiled, "I love you too, Francis." Arthur hesitated then said, "Listen, I have to leave for a long time now. Wait for me to come back, okay?" Francis nodded, still dumbfounded. Arthur said, "Good. Now listen well Francis, you will live a long and happy life. You will make more friends and help the poor, needy, and sick. You'll even go to that blood drive you told me about. You'll be cured within the month, and you'll be healthy and happy for the rest of your mortal life." Francis replied, "B-but I want you to be with me, Arthur." "I want to be with you too, Francis. But I cannot. I am a lost cause. I have defied Lord Death, so I am punished for it." The black flame was now up to Arthur's chest, "I want you to have this Francis." Arthur gave the patient a red rose, "I found it outside one day. Keep it to remember me by." "Yes, I will keep for you Arthur." Arthur smiled weakly. He leaned in more, and then kissed Francis deeply. After the kiss broke Arthur said, "If you see more people dressed like me, stay as far away from them as possible. They'll only come to finish the job I never did. I . . . see you later, Francis." The reaper disappeared. Francis sat there for a moment then smiled slightly, "Goodbye, Devil's Puppet. Maybe we'll see each other again one day . . ."

**End.**


End file.
